The Evil Enchantress
The Evil Enchantress (fl. 12th Century It was mentioned in the Book of Shadows that the Enchantress lived in the 12th Century.) was a powerful evil witch who possessed the powers of Telekinesis and the ability to Conjure the Elements of fire, water, air, earth and electricity before they were bound. Initially believing she was a mortal, the Enchantress came into her powers late, but quickly adjusted and learned the ways of witchcraft, choosing to use it for evil. The Evil Enchantress had long, wavy brown hair, brown eyes and white skin. She wore mainly black and green, with gold trimmings and jewelry. She also wore a tiara-like head piece. The Enchantress, desiring power, planned to be the mother of the Prince's heir, thereby making her the queen of the kingdom after killing the Prince. As he was betrothed to the Lady Julia, the Enchantress cast a spell in order to appropiate his love for her to herself instead. She succeeded in this, but her future life, Paige Matthews, accidentally summoned the Prince to the future. The Enchantress followed using a potion, and eventually brought the Prince back to their time, where she proceeded to seduce him. Once again, Paige and her half-sisters foiled her plot by binding her powers, undoing her dark magic on the Prince. She was presumably punished or imprisoned for her crimes against the monarchy afterwards, and, due to unknown circumstances, died. Her soul was reincarnated as Paige. Early life Although unknown, it is plausible that the Enchantress may have been born to a mortal and a magical being or two magical beings, or to carriers, like Billie and Christy JenkinsCarl and Helen Jenkins were referred to as carriers in Mr. & Mrs. Witch., as, in her early years, she possessed no magic and lived as a mortal in the Kingdom. It could also be possible that like her future life Paige Matthews, the Enchantress always had powers but was unaware of them; such as when Paige orbed out of her parents car unknowingly just before the accident that killed her parents.A Paige from the Past At an unknown time, she came into her powers of moving things with her mind alone, conjuring air and electricity, and presumably fire, water and earth aswell. She was also skilled at Potion Making. She may have made the choice to use her magic for evil and adopted the title of "the Evil Enchantress". Her Plot The Enchantress, seeing that the Prince was to marry the Lady Julia, began to hatch a plot. She planned to become the mother of the Prince's heir, dispose of him, and then rule the kingdom under her hard rule of dark magic. However, first she waited for the stars to align and show her when her powers were at their most darkest and evil. For a length of time, she waited for the astrological event to occur from her castle. behind bars.]] When the stars finally aligned in the shape of a prince with a sword, the Enchantress told her men to bring Lady Julia to her. They did so in the night, though she came unwillingly and unafraid. The Enchantress proceeded to lock her behind bars while she concocted a dark potion to appropiate the Prince's love for Julia to herself. After the potion was complete, the Prince arrived at the Enchantress's castle and ordered her to release Julia, rightfully suspecting that she had kidnapped her. She then used the potion on him, combined with a spell to make him fall in love with her. The dark magic was successful, and they proceeded to attempt to conceive an heir. Traveling To 2001 and Phoebe Halliwell.]] However, the Prince was transported away, leaving the Evil Enchantress enraged. She proceeded to use a lock of Julia's hair in a potion to follow his footsteps and bring him back. This created a portal which she proceeded to walk through, finding herself in the attic of the Halliwell Manor in the year 2001, right in front of Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. She demanded to know where the Prince was, but they did not answer and ran around the house while the Enchantress shot electricity at them. Eventually, she realised that they did not have the Prince, and left. Following her heart's pull, the Enchantress journeyed to South Bay Social Services, where Bob Cowan mistook her for Paige Matthews. She then found a picture of her, and saw immediately that she was her future-life. She proceeded to look for Paige, and came across her in a street. Paige tried to drive away in her car, but the Enchantress used her powers over wind to stop her from moving, and causing a tyre to burst. Paige then threw a potion at her, which she destroyed with her electrokinesis before knocking Paige out with her aerokinesis. The Enchantress then entered Paige's apartment, where she saw Piper and Phoebe with the Prince. After using her powers to incapacitate the sisters, she made another portal and left with the Prince. The sisters then followed, jumping in the portal after them, but the Enchantress had her guards chain them to a wall while she and the Prince went to her bedroom. Defeat and Later Life However, before the Enchantress and the Prince could consummate and conceive, Paige arrived and channeled the Enchantress's powers against her. A brief battle ensued in the chamber, ending only when Paige used aerokinesis to knock her on the floor before binding her powers using a potion. Lady Julia and the Prince then kissed, breaking the spell. It is unknown what happened to the Enchantress later. She was presumably imprisoned or, at the very least, punished for her crimes against the Kingdom. Death Due to an unknown circumstance, presumably old age due to being stripped of her powers, the Evil Enchantress perished. Her soul was reincarnated as Paige Matthews; the element-conjuring powers were obliterated and Paige was born as half-Whitelighter and received the power of Telekinetic Orbing. At some point after her death, Melinda Warren or a descendant of her's wrote a brief entry on the Enchantress in the family's Book of Shadows. They also included the spell she used to make the Prince fall in love with her. Personality and traits The Enchantress was a scheming, manipulative and evil woman. The Book of Shadows described her as "defiant, clever and independent", while she, herself, said that she was petty, evil, vindictive and determined. She was utterly outrage at the humiliation of her powers being bound. Powers and Abilities ]] *'Conjuring the Elements': The Enchantress possessed the power to conjure the elements. This branched out into five seperate powers; electrokinesis, aerokinesis, hydrokinesis, pyrokinesis and geokinesis. Only the power to create a gust of air and shoot fire bolts was seen. *'Telekinesis': The Enchantress displayed telekinesis when she opened and closed Lady Julia's cell. *'Potion making': The Enchantress was an adept potion maker, often using them to reach her dark and evil goals. Appendices The Evil Enchantress :A witch who came to the craft :late, but learned to use it quickly. :She was gifted with the power :to conjure the elements and was :also skilled at creating potent :potions to achieve her goals. :Defiant, clever, and independent, :she was By far the most powerful :witch of the 12th century. To Call a Lover to Oneself :B'ring together :my Prince and Me :Let him fall on :bended knee :'I summon him :to my side :That he may take me :to be his destined Bride Behind the scenes *The Evil Enchantress was portrayed by Rose McGowan in the season four episode A Knight to Remember. **McGowan spoke with a noticeably deeper and more menacing voice as the Enchantress. *Though the Enchantress did not display the powers of hydrokinesis, pyrokinesis or geokinesis, it can be assumed that she possessed them, as she was said to be capable of conjuring the elements. *The Enchantress's power of telekinesis explains why Paige, her future-life, possessed telekinetic orbing. However, because of the evil she had done with her element-conjuring abilities, that power was taken away from her. *In Paige's fairy tale, the Enchantress bore an heir, killed the Prince and ruled the kingdom. However, if that were true, Leo would not later say that history could be rewritten by her having an heir. Appearances ;Season Four :A Knight to Remember Notes and references Category:Witches Category:Evil Witches Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Deceased Category:Season 4